The invention relates to cycles, including bicycles, and more particularly to customer friendly simplified assembly systems, including no-tool quick assembly apparatus and methods.
The present invention arose out of development efforts directed toward simplified assembly of cycles, including bicycles and the like. Shipping a cycle in fully assembled condition is typically cost-prohibitive, and hence the cycle is usually shipped in pieces, which in turn requires assembly either at the retail outlet or at home by the consumer. There is an increasing demand for simplified, quick assembly. There is also demand for fool-proof assembly, particularly by parents when the rider is a child, to assure a safe, reliable, properly assembled unit. There is also demand, particularly by parents of younger children, for units that can only be disassembled by use of a tool.
The present invention provides a simplified, quick mounting assembly for mounting the pedal to the crank. In the preferred embodiment, the invention enables such assembly without tools. Also in the preferred embodiment, the invention enables assembly only in a prescribed manner, to prevent improper installation. In preferred form, assembly is accomplished with a simple snap-in insertion step, and affirmative installation feedback is provided by an audible and tactile click confirming appropriate alignment and snap-in engagement, and proper, successful installation. Also in the preferred embodiment, disassembly desirably requires a tool. Furthermore, the invention lowers shipping cost by enabling more compact, lower profile packaging in pre-assembled condition.